The Beginning of a Lifetime
by Caskett Hopeful
Summary: AU meeting for Rick and Kate. Kate didn't lose her mother, she lost someone else ... and it changed eveything. Read to find out the rest ;-)
1. Chapter 1

The Benefit

"I really don't understand why all of this is necessary." Kate Beckett said to her best friend as the two of them got into the limo that was waiting for them on the street in front of the entrance of Kate's building.

"Because it is for the NYPD charity, Sweetie. And as the best and youngest detective on the force, you have to go. Plus, it's a good thing for you. I mean, when was the last time you went out?" Lanie Parish asked.

"It was not _that_ long ago!" Kate protested.

"When?"

" I don't ...I don't remember." Kate admitted.

"That means it's been way too long." Lanie said. "What's the worst that can happen anyway? You'll be surrounded by civilized people all here to give money for the wives and children of fallen NYPD officers. It's a good cause, right?"

"You're really asking _me_?" Kate asked, anger in her voice.

"Oh no, that's not what I meant. I'm sorry. I should have thought and ..."

"Its ok Lanie. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I just … I'm really tired. Evan has been sick for the last couple of days and I'm not really feeling good about leaving him for the night." Kate said.

"He's not alone, Kate, he's with your parents. He loves spending the night there. He told me so last week. He explained every detail of the fort-building process with your father and how they actually sleep in there." Lanie laughed when she remembered how the five-year-old had explained which poeces of furniture and which sheets were used.

For the rest of the car ride to the hotel where the charity benefit was held, Kate was lost in her thoughts. Every yearshe had to go to this thing and every year it made her re-live the worst night of her life.

* * *

She had been to the restaurant with her parents to give them the good news. The great news that she had been waiting for for quite some time now. Will Sorenson, her boyfriend of seven years, had finally proposed. When she had announced it to her parents, her mother had jumped from her seat and had come to hug her tightly. Her father had been less demonstrative but he showed his happiness anyway with a huge smile. Of course he was not happy that his little girl – even at twenty-five – was leaving him for good but he was happy that it was for Will. He had not always liked the guy. Which parent – father, really – likes their nineteen year-old daughter's boyfriend? However, Will had proven himself times and times again for three years before Jim gave up and decided that he was good enough for his daughter.

After dinner, the three Becketts went to Kate and Will's place to congratulate the groom-to-be/ However, when they entered the appartment, it was not Will who welcomed them but a police detective.

Kate could not tell what really happened in the next few days. She did not feel anything. She did not do anything. She did not understand anything. She really realized what had happened when they burried Will. She couldn't do it anymore, she collapsed, in hysterics, next to his grave. She couldn't care less that everyone was looking at her. She completely lost it. They actually had to call 911 to come and get her, several people having tried to get but but she hurt them. After several days in the hospital and a lot of tests, the doctors informed her that she was pregnant. The revelation calmed her down. . She took it as a sign from Will to go on living. So in the next months, she grieved her fiancé, moved back in with her parents and eight months after the death of the love of her life, she gave birth to their son: Evan William Beckett.

* * *

"You ok Kate?" Lanie asked when they arrived at the hotel and Kate didn't react.

"What? Oh yeah, sorry. I just … it all brings back bad memories." Kate smiled sadly. "And the prospect of hearing yet another speech on how widows and orphans from the NYPD need charity to survive … it makes me sick."

"I know. But you have to admit that for some people, unfortunately, it is the case. Not everyone is as strong as you Kate." Lanie said.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I don't want my share of the money. I systematically send it back.I keep receiving the money, even after all the letters I wrote to the head of the charity."

"Come on, let's go and try to enjoy ourselves despite the situation. Who knows, you might even meet a handsome and rich man." Lanie teased as she got out of the limo.

"Lanie!" Kate groaned, following her friend.

Once inside, Kate and Lanie found Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan, Kate's partners and friends. She had known Javier since she joined the Police Academy and Kevin since she joined the 12th precinct.

"Cleaned up nice ladies." Javier said as he gave a glass of champaign to each of them.

"Can you keep mine? I just need to run to the bathroom realy quick." Kate asked him.

"Yeah, sure." Javier said.

"Thanks. I'll be back in no time." she said, smiling before leaving the group.

When she entered the bathroom, she went to face the mirror. It could have been worst. She did not look as she thought she would. Shedidn't look as if she had been on the verge of tears for about fifteen minutes. As she was putting some make-up back on, a teenager entered the bathroom, close to tears.

"Hey, are you ok?" Kate asked, worried.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you."

"You didn't. But are you sure you're ok? Because you don't look ok?"

"I am not. But I will be. It's just … I tend to cry when I get nervous and I have to give a speech in front of all these people."

"Here, take some of this." Kate told the girl, handing her her make-up bag. "And if you want to calm your nerves, think about what you are going to say and why you want to say it. If you believe in what you say, you can convince anyone, really."

"Thanks." the girl said, smiling as she tried to cover the tear tracks from her cheeks.

"What's your name?" Kate asked.

"Alexis." the girl said, handing the make-up bag back to Kate.

"Well, Alexis, I'm sure your speech is going to be great."

"Thank you." Alexis smiled, leaving the bathromom and heading for the stage.


	2. Chapter 2

The Meeting

Kate had been back with her friends for only a few minutes when a man got on the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you very much for coming tonight to support a cause which is very dear to all of us: ensuring that the families of our heroes have enough to live. As every year, there will be a silent auction and all the donations that you can make will be spent usefully to make their lives better. And now, I'll leave the stage to our Junior Head for the entertainment section: Alexis Castle."

Everyone applauded as he disappeared and a very anxious teenager walked up to the microphone. She looked around and stopped when she saw Kate, took a deep breath and started.

"Good evening everyone. I am Alexis Castle and I am the Junior Head for the entertainment section for the fund. As you all know, activities are proposed to the children of NYPD officers who died. We take them to the movies for Christmas, we organize games in Central Park in the summer. Other activities too. However, this year is going to be a little bit different. Indeed, when I started volunteering here for the Fund two years ago as part of a school project, I found out that there is a woman who systematically sends back the money she is given, with a note asking to give the money to someone else, someone who really needs it. It has not been touched so far and this incredible woman has been sending the money back for the last five years! When I was appointed Junior Head last year, my mentor Diana told me to decide what I wanted to do with the money. After having thought very hard about it, I finally found something that I think is really going to please the children. We chose to select 30 of the children the most in need, aged 8 to 12. Thanks to this woman and her generosity, these children will enjoy a week of camp at the beach."

Everyone applauded. Kate gave her glass back to Javier and almost ran to the bathroom.

"What's wrong with her?" Kevin asked, confudes and worried.

"It's her." Lanie said. "The woman who's been sending the money back. She has not kept one cent since Will died. I told her that she could put it in the bank for Evan, for university or something but she refused, saying that there were families much more in need than them. I guess what the girl just said about her money just … brought everything back.

* * *

Kate was once again in the hotel bathroom, trying to hide tear tracks from her cheeks. Twice in less than an hour, that had to be a record!

 _Well, it must be a tie_ , Kate thought when Alexis entered a few minutes behind her.

"Is it our new meeting point or something?" Alexis laughed, going to take some paper towels to dry her face.

"Are you ok?" Kate asked.

"Oh yeah don't worry. This is the other side of the nerves thing. When what's making me nervous is over, the water works start again."

"Well, for what it's worth, I thought your speech was really good. Very inspiring." Kate said, handing her make-up bag to Alexis one more time. "Keep it." she said, a smile on her face as she turned around to leave the bathroom.

"Can I know your name?" Alexis called.

"It's Kate." she answered, leaving.

As she got out of the bathroom, she collided with something hard and let out a cry as she felt herself fall to the ground. She closed her eyes, awaiting the impact but it never came. Instead, she felt two hands circling her waist. When she opened her eyes, she was faced by two eyes of an incredible blue color.

"Hello there. In need of a knight in shining armor?"

"If the knight could put me back on my feet, I would really appreciate it." Kate answered.

"Oh yeah, sorry." he said, pulling her back on her feet. "I'm Rick by the way." The man introduced himself.

"I know who you are Mr. Castle. What I don't know however is what you were doing going into the women bathroom." Kate said, smiling.

"Oh I … uh … I just wanted to check on my daughter. She has some … issues when she gets nervous." Rick explained.

"She's going to be fine, don't worry." Kate reassured him.

"You know, you owe me now. I just saved your life." Rick teased.

"You did not save my ife. At most, you saved my dignity by preventig me from falling on my ass in front of all these important people." Kate laughed.

"I'm right then, you owe me. What about dinner?"

"So I can end up on Page Six the following day as your latest fling or conquest. No thanks."

"OK. Well, you should know better than believing what you read in the newspaper but I understand. I will settle for a dance then."

"Weren't you going to check on your daughter?" Kate asked as Rick presented his hand to her.

"Hey, you said it yourself, she's going to be fine." he answered, pulling her on the dancefloor.

* * *

The following day, Kate arrived at her parents' apartment for lunch. She knocked softly before opening the door with her key. That she had never given back when she had moved out with baby Evan.

"In the kitchen Katie!" she heard her mother call.

She took her shoes off, put her jacket in the closet. As she walked down the hall to the kitchen, she didn't hear her son babbling away. That was not normal.

"Did you stach Evan in a closet or something?" Kate asked as she kissed her mother hello.

"No, don't worry. He's gone to the park with your father for a while. They shouldn't be long now." Johanna said, looking at the clock. "So, how was your evening out?"

"Not so bad. I met someone."

"Really? Who is he? What does he do? How old is he? Will you see him again?"

"SHE is Alexis, she's Junior Head for the entertainent for the NYPD Fund and she gave a wonderful speech. And she must be about fifteen or sixteen. You know the money that I send back every month? She is going to use it to take children for a week at the beach this summer."

"That's a great idea!"

"Yeah. And I also met her father."

"Oh, now that's intersting!"

"And you know him. And you like him. And you are going to be so jealous when you learn that I danced with him." Kate said, her smile growing with each word.

"And who would that be?"

Kate took her phone from her pocket. Lanie had taken a photo of her dancing with Rick and she had sent it to her this morning. She had it on her screen when she heard the front door open. She let her phone on the counter and went to see her son.

"Mommy!" he yelled, running down the hallway to jump in his mother's arms.

"Hey Buddy. Did you have fun with Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Yes! We made a fort! And we watched Nemo in the fort. And Grandma made hamburgers this big." he said, using his hands to show the size.

As Kate was about to answer, her mother appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Katherine Houghton Beckett! You danced with Richard Catsle!?"

"I know." was all she said, taking her phone back. She looked at the screen once more before putting it back in her pocket. Yes, she had danced with Richard Castle, her mother's favorite author. And she had felt good at that moment. Better than she had in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

A New Start

"Evan, Sweetie, can you hand me the box with your toys?" Kate asked from the lobby of her new building as she stacked the other boxes in a corner. "Evan?"

She turned around and didn't seehim . Panic rushed over her. He was right behind her not a minute before when she went through the door. She ran outside and to the car. She stopped and sighed in relief when she saw him there, sitting on the pavement, petting a dog.

"Evan, what are you doing? I thought I had lost you." she said, walking to him.

"Mommy look! It's a dog! He's really nice too!"

"I know Sweetie but you can't disappeare like that, you really scared me."

"I'm sorry Mommy." Evan said, sadness and regret clear on his face.

"It's ok Buddy, just never do it again. I don't want to lose you. Not ever."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. The dog didn't bite did he?" the owner asked, running to them.

"No, it's ok. He didn't … Mr Castle!"

"Kate! Hi. Sorry about that, I was on the phone around the corner and I didn't realize the leash was extending."

"What's the name of the dog?" Evan asked.

"His name is Sunny." Rick said. "Can you guess why?"

"Because he's the same colour as the sun!" Evan exclaimed.

"You have a very bright young man here Kate." Rick said.

"I know." she answered, looking lovingly at her son. "He's the best."

"Yes! I'm the best!" Evan repeated, making the two adults laugh.

"Well, it was nice talking to you Mr Castle, but Evan and I have quite a lot of boxes to get from the car. You coming buddy?" Kate asked her son.

"You're moving in the neighborhood?" Rick asked.

"We have a new house." Evan said.

"That's great, I love new houses." Rick told him. "Do you need any help with your boxes?" he asked Kate.

"No, we'll manage, thank you. She answered, smiling softly.

"You sure? Because, as strong as this little man may be, I'm sure it would go faster if I helped."

"Well, if you insist, I cannot refuse such an offer." Kate conceded, leading him to the back of her car.

"Hey Evan, could you take care of Sunny for me while I help your mommy with the boxes?" Rick asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeay!" Evan exclaimed, clapping his hands in excitement.

"Why don't you take him in the lobby Honey? You can play with him there until we get all the boxes out of the car."

"Ok Mommy." he said, taking the leash from Rick's hand without hesitation and leading the dog inside.

"So … how do you want to do it?" Rick asked, eyeing the numerous boxes still packed in the car.

"I have a wonderful organisation. I take the light boxes, you take the heavy ones." Kate said, showing him a couple of boxes labeled 'books'"

* * *

"Well, that was the last one." Rick said, placing a cardboard box next to the pile in the entrance of Kate and Evan's new apartment.

"Thank you so much! It would have taken all day if it had been just me." Kate admitted, handing him a glass of water. "Sorry, I don't have anthing else yet." she continued.

"That's fine, thanks." he smiled, drinking the whole glass. "Glad I could help."

"Come on, I must have some cookies somewhere in the boxes that are in the kitchen. You deserved it." Kate laughed, moving to the open kitchen.

"Can I ask you a question?" Rick asked, pulling two of the already put together stools on either side of the counter.

"You can always ask, I'll see if I answer." Kate said, holding the box of cookies triumphally.

"Sounds fair." he laughed. "I, uh … earlier when I was putting the boxes in the elevator, one of them opened and I saw a framed picture of a man. Is he your husband, boyfriend?"

"Yeah. He was my fiancée. He's Evan's father."

"And he's not here with you? Or at least helping you move?"

"He … He died before Evan was born." she said, looking at her fingers which had suddenly become very intersting.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to … I'm so stupid. I didn't want to make you sad or anything. I just need to learn not to pry into other people lives. I'm so sorry".

"It's ok Mr. Castle. It just … caught me by surprise." she smiled shyly.

"And why are you moving in the neighborhood?" Rick asked. "Oh and call me Rick please."

"Well, Rick, we are moving because I finally managed to get enough money to leave the shoebox we occupied so far. I had a promotion last year and now I can finally afford a decent place to live in."

"Well, you chose the right place. The neighborhood is calm enough and yet not far from the centre, it's ideal. I've lived two blocks away for nearly ten years now and everyone loves it." Rick said.

"Everyone being?"

"Me, my daughter and my mother."

"You live with your mother?" Kate asked, laughing.

"No. My mother lives with me. It's completely different."

"Sure it it." Kate smiled. "Evan, would you like some cookies?" she asked her son that she had not seen for quite some time. "Evan?"

"You said that you got a promotion at work but what do you do?" Rick asked as Kate put cookies on a plate.

"I'm a homocide detective with the NYPD." she answered, waiting for the weird response that she usually got.

"That's so cool! So you have a gun, cuffs and everything?"

"I don't know why it gets you so excited by yes, I do carry a gun and I have handcuffs. Where is Evan?" she asked, walking to what would soon be the living room.

When she found him she couldn't help but smile. Her son had fallen asleep in one of corner of the room. Well, he was not actually on the floor, he was asleep on the dog!

"Well, I think it's safe to say that Sunny makes a good mattress." Rick laughed, having followed her.

"It appears so. Evan is going to crush him though. Let me just get my phone and I'll take him off."

"Here, the photo is taken." Rick said, showing her his phone. "Now, you just need to give me your phone number so I can send it to you ..." Rick smiled.

"Or I can just go get my phone and ..." as she was talking, Evan rolled off Sunny and curld into a ball on the floor, sighing in his sleep.

"Now, what were you going to say?"

"Fine." she gumbled, taking his phone from him and putting her number in it.

"Never underestimate the power of the picture of a cute child!" Rick teased.

"He's not just a cute child!" Kate protested. "He's the cutest!"

"It's not possible. That title has already been awarded to my daughter and it's a life-long title."

"Your daughter is not cute, Castle. That title is for little chirldren. Alexis is a young woman, and she is gorgeous."

"She's not a young woman! She's my little girl."

"I'm sorry to be the one to break the news to you, but she is not a little girl." Kate said solmenly.

"Changing subject right now. So … in all thoses 'book' boxes that I moved around all afternoon, any of my books in them?"

"Nope, sorry." she said, going to take Evan off the floor.

"Really?"

"Really. Sorry Mr Writer, I'm more into serious, classic literature."

"Well, I'll have to get you one of mine, I'm sure I can make you change your mind."

"Sure, you can try that." she laughed, adjusting Evan in her arms.

"I bet you that you'll become a huge fan before the end of the year."

"It's already June, you seem awefully sure of yourself Mr. Castle."

"Oh I am." he assured. "Now, would you like me to put together a bed for Evan?"

"No, that's ok. We'll spend the night at my parents' and tomorrow my Dad and I will put the furniture together."

"Ok then. I should get going. I'll send you the picture tonight." he said, putting his jackett and shoes back on.

"Why not now?" Kate asked, confused.

"Because then I would have no excuse to text you tonight." he said, winking as he passed the door.

* * *

The next day, Kate and Jim spent their day putting together furniture and moving the biggest pieces into the apartment. Evan had stayed with Johanna. When Kate picked him up, he begged to go to the park before going back home. Being tired, Kate did not object, preferring to let her son tire himself in the park rather than have a hyperactive little boy running around the apartment full of unpacked boxes.

As Evan was playing on the swings, Kate sat on a bench from where she could see Evan and still be left alone to get some energy back.

"Look Mommy, I can fly!" Evan yelled from the swing he was on.

"That's great honey, but don't get to high." she replied.

A few minutes later, Evan slowed down, left the swings and ran toward the entrance of the park yelling "Sunny!"

She looked at him and smiled. She saw Evan point to her. Rick gave him the dog's leash and walked to her while the child and the dog run around the playground. She smiled softly as Rick sat down next to her.

"You look tired." he said.

"Wow, I forgot what a charmer you were." Kate laughed. "And I am tired. I spent the day putting together furniture and unpacking. If I didn't have a very energetic Evan right now, I would certainly be in bed." she admitted.

"So you're waiting for him to tire himself out before you bring him back in?"

"Exactly."

"It usually works. I used to do the same thing with Alexis when she was little. And I suspect her of doing it for me now."

Kate couldn't help but laugh.

"You know what, I have absolutely no trouble imagining that."

"Oh, I have something for you." Rick said, trying to change the subject. "Here. I couldn't let you continue to live in ignorance like that." he continued, handing her his first book. "It's not the best one but you should start at the beginning."

"Have you been carrying this book around all day just hoping to bump into me?" Kate asked, taking the book.

"No, not all day. Just since I left my apartment to get Sunny out for a walk. I usually come here and then turn back home. I figured that since it's the closest park to your place, I would end up meeting you."

"Would you have kept doing that until you met me again?" Kate asked.

"Sure."

"Why not just bring it to my place? You know where I live, you have my number ..."

"That doesn't give me the right to just show up at your front door."

"Oh … ok."

"You thought I would, wouldn't you?"

"Honestly, yes."

"Well, that only means that you have a lot of things to learn about me. Until next time Kate." he said, getting up and walking away to get his dog back from Evan.

The boy went back to his mother, looking tiredly at the book on the bench.

"What is it?"

"It's a book."

He took it and turned it around.

"Hey, it's Rick!" he said, looking at the photo on the back cover.

"Yes. He's the one who wrote the book. He lent it to me."

"Can we go home now?"

"Yes Sweetie. Can you take the book?"

Evan took the book in one hand, his mother's hand in the other. When they got back to their apartment, Evan got his bath and was sent to bed. Kate spent a few more hours unpacking the boxes that were still stacked in the living room. Later that night, she poured herself a good glass of wine and drew a bath. As she was going to enter the bathtub, she went back to her bedroom and went to fetch the book Rick had given her. She could at least give it a try, couldn't she?


	4. Chapter 4

Library.

Having had three days off work for her move, Kate was packed with work for the following weeks. Now, after two weeks of almost non stop work, she finally had a day off and she was planning on spending it with her son. On the agenda forthe day: park, Remy's and a trip to the library. The hardest thing would be to wake Evan up. He was a big sleeper and it usually took him several minutes to even think about opening his eyes. However, Kate thought that what she had planned for the day would be a good incentive for him to jump out of bed. And she was right. She had never seen him rush like that in the morning and she couldn't help but laugh when he appeared in the living room, his T-shirt stuck around his head.

"Mommy, I'm lost in my shirt!"

"Well, that's because you're becoming too big. We really need to go and buy you some new clothes." Kate said, managing to get his head out.

"I don't want to. It's boring to go in the shop. We can't play!"

"Well, you'll just have to go to school naked then."

"Or … I can stay home and not go to school." Evan tried to negociate.

"Sorry buddy, you don't have a choice. You have to go to school and you're just at the start. It's gonna take several years for you to be able to get out of it."

"But I don't like school!" Evan whined.

"So you don't want to go to the library this afternoon?" Kate asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"Yes I want to go! It's not the same as school! I like books and I love the stories. But at school you have to count and everything and it's hard!"

"Well, sorry but there's nothing we can do about it. And you need to go to school to have a job."

"I want to make stories, just like Rick. And I also want to have a dog. And I'll call him Sunny too." he declared, going back to his bedroom to get his pants on.

* * *

Who knew that a little boy could eat such a big burger? Kate was astonished to see her son finish it. Sure, he must have been hungry after having played in the park for more than an hour before but still.

"You're not going to be sick right?" Kate asked."Because I'm not taking you to the library to throw up your lunch."

"I'm not sick Mommy. I'm a big boy now and big boys need to eat a lot. Grandma told me."

"Well, if Grandma told you then … Are you ready to go? We have just enough time to get there before story time begins."

"I'm ready! Come on Mommy we'll be late."

"Well, that's a little speed man you have here." the waitress said, coming to take away their plates, laughing.

"You have no idea! Sometime, I think about using his energy to have electricity at home. I'm sure I can wire him to something." Kate laughed, leaving money on the table and joining her impatient son who was waiting by the door.

They arrived at the library just in time for story time and Kate had to grab Evan by the back of his T-shirt to prevent him from running to a chair.

"You walk young man, or we go right back home and do math."

"Ok, I'll walk." Evan grumbled. "But I'll walk really fast" he added, leaving before she had the time to say something else.

She couldn't help but laugh when she saw him walking. He looked exactly like the athletes who took part in races where they were not allowed to run. She waited for him to take a seat and went to look for some books for herself. It was their ritual. He would stay at story time for about half an hour while one of the employee read a book to the children and then he would stay in the children section, looking at books until Kate came to pick him up to go home.

As the story was beginning, Evan was completely taken with it. Kate walked away to look for books, keeping an eye on her son.

When she came back to the children section, she saw Evan talking to someone, showing the person a book he was holding.

"And the dog looks just like Sunny, but sunny doesn't have spots on his back. He's all yellow." Evan was saying.

As Kate got closer, she saw that her son was holding a Spot book, explaining the story to … Alexis Castle!

"Hey Evan, did you find a book you like?"

"Yes! I want all the Spots books!"

"You cannot take all of them." Alexis said. "You can take three. And then when you bring them back, you can take three new ones." she explained. "I know you, don't I?" she asked Kate.

"Yes. We met twice in the bathroom of the hotel for the NYPD charity."

"Oh yeah, that's right! It's … Kate, right?"

"Very good memory." Kate laughed.

"I still have your make up at home."

"Well, you can keep it. I don't need it, I have plenty at home."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. Do you work here?" Kate asked, noticing the name tag on Alexis's dress.

"Yes. Well, I volunteer on Saturdays. I started at the beginning of the month and I love it."

"Well, you're certainly a busy young lady. The NYPD Fund, the library … Do you have time for your friends?"

"Oh yes! But I really like to help other people. And I like books so this place is just perfect." Alexis said. "Your son is really into books isn't he?"

"Oh yes. And he asks me to teach him how to read. It's still basic for now but he manages."

"That's great!"

"And he told me he that he wants to write stories and have a dog just like your dad's." Kate laughed.

"Yeah, Sunny is pretty cute." Alexis conceded.

"You know Sunny?" Evan asked, suddenly interested by what was being said.

"Yes, I know him. He is my daddy's dog and he lives in my house."

"You're sooooooo lucky!

Someone for the counter called out for Alexis.

"Well, I have to go. It was nice to see you again." she said, smiling at Kate.

"You too."

"Can you give Sunny a kiss for me when you get home?" Evan asked.

"Sure. I'll do it. He loves kisses." Alexis said, waving at him as she walked to the counter.

Kate and Evan stayed a few more minutes in the library before taking their books to the counter and heading home. They stopped on the porch, watching the downpour.

"Why is it raining? It's summer!" Evan protested.

"Well, we need some rain even in the summer Evan. But I agree with you, it's not the best time. We'll need to run to the car not to get too wet."

As Kate was putting their books in a plastic bag, Alexis came out of the library as well.

"Oh no!" she said. "And I didn't take any umbrella."

"Are you walking home?" Kate asked.

"That was the plan. But I think I'll have to get a cab now."

"You'll never get a cab in that weather. Come with us, I'll drive you home." Kate proposed.

"You wouldn't mind? I don't want to impose."

"You won't. It's not that far from here from what your dad told me right?"

"No, it's about ten minutes by car."

"Ok. So you join Evan and I in our race to the car and then you give me direction. Does that sound good?"

"Great!"

"Ok, let's go!" Kate said, taking Evan by the hand and running down the steps of the porch to get to the car, Alexis following them.

* * *

Rick was in the kitchen preparing dinner when Alexis came back, followed by Kate and Evan.

"Hello daughter, picked up random people on the street?"

"I just gave her a ride so she wouldn't come back completely soaked." Kate said, smiling softly. "And Evan didn't stop begging to see the dog all the way here. Evan, say hello?"

"Hi Rick." the boy said, not even turning, too engrossed in petting the dog.

"Hey buddy. Well, you'll stay for dinner." he said.

"Oh no, we ..."

"Yes you are staying for dinner. As a thank you for driving my daughter back home. And you should have called honey, I would have gone and got you."

"It's ok Dad, I knew you had a chapter due tonight." Alexis said.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that the chapter is finished, and I even started the next one. So now, I am cooking dinner. For all FOUR of us." Rick said, looking pointedly at Kate

"Rick, we're not four." Evan said.

"We're not? Did you invite a friend?" Rick asked, looking around the room as if searching for someone.

"No silly." Evan laughed. "But we're five. There is Sunny too. He told me he wants to eat too."

"He told you, uh? Well, do you want to give him his dinner?"

Before Rick had finished his question, Evan was at his feet, looking up expectingly.

"Yes please! Does he have a special dog dinner?"

"Of course he does. Alexis, can you show him?"

"Sure, come with me Evan." Alexis said, heading for one of the closets down the all.

"Well, it seems like someone has fallen in love with your dog." Kate laughed, going to join Rick at the kitchen counter.

"Yes. We Castles are kind of lovable." Rick grinned.

"You're right. You're daughter is pretty great too." Kate teased.

"And me?"

"Can I do anything to help?" Kate asked, changing subjects before things got uncomfortable.

"Sure, you can dress the table if you really want. The plates and glasses are over there and the cutlery is the drawer by the oven.

The two of them worked in silence for a while, until Evan came running back.

"Mommy! Mommy! I gave Sunny his dinner. I gave him dog biscuits. Alexis says they taste like chicken but it's not good for me, it's just for the dogs."

"I ate one once, it's really not good. But it does taste like chicken, strangely enough." Rick said very seriously.

"Why on earth would you eat dog food?" Kate asked, disgusted.

"I'm not going to let my dog eat just anything. I have to make sure it's good for him." Rick explained.

"And you have to taste it yourself?"

"Oh you don't know half of it!" Alexis laughed.

"Alexis, don't say one more word or … I will ..."

"He didn't just eat it, he actually ate it like the dog did. On all four, without using his hands." she cut him off.

Both Kate and Evan burst out laughing. Kate laughed so hard that tears roll down her cheeks. She could totally imagine him doing it.

"You're really silly." Evan said, still laughing.

"Well, let's talk about something else please. And dinner is ready, if you want to sit, I'll bring the pan over."

* * *

After they had finished eating and loading the dishwasher, Kate and Rick sat at the table with coffee while Alexis and Evan were watching cartoons on the TV.

"So, did you read the book?" Rick asked.

"I did. I really liked it actually, I was rather surprised." Kate answered. "I'm really not used to reading this type of books."

"Well, I'm glad to have made you discover a new genre. I can give you the other ones if you want."

"Oh no, that's ok. My mother has ever one of them, I'll just take hers. But thanks."

After talking about anything and everything, Kate had an epiphany.

"Wow, that must be something really special!" Rick said.

"What must be?" Kate asked, confused.

"What you were thinking about. Your whole face just changed." Rick said, smiling sweetly.

"Well, I just realized that you are absolutely nothing like the person they make you in the newspaper."

"And is that a good or a bad thing?"

"Good, definitely a good thing." Kate said, smiling. "You're just so … normal!"

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment." Rick laughed.

"It is. Why do they make you appeare as such a playboy in the magazines?"

"At first, it was to boost the book sells. If you really think about it, it's been a while since they've shown me going with someone at an event of any kind. But of course, in these charities or other parties, I always end up talking to a woman at some point, and apparently there is always a photographer when I do so the image of the man with a different woman each time is still going on. I tried to have my agent make it stop, especially when Alexis was younger, but you cannot really control these things." He said.

Kate was surprised to see that he was actually affected by this image that the public got of him. He always seemed so confident, she had not expected to see that side of him. She didn't know he had such a side in him.

"Well, I'm glad you're not like they picture you."

"Thanks. And it's also a way to keep people at bay you know. When they know you're like that, often they don't really try to see past the image you gave them. Only those who are really interested in you, those who really want to know the real you manage to go past the image. For some people, like Alexis's mother, it's only for a certain amount of time, but for some others it's for good."

"Well, I'm glad you're letting me see the real you then." Kate said, smiling shyly.

"You're real, Kate. And I can't say that of most of the people I usually talk to. It's nice."

"It must be lonely from time to time." Kate thought out loud.

"It is. Not that I'm complaining, far from it. I'm really happy with my situation. But it's just … with most people you can't really tell if it's true or fake. And that didn't matter before but it's getting old now."

"Well, if you need some real people to hang out with, you can always call me and I'll be happy to oblige."

"That's very good of you Detective. I might just take you up on that offer."

"Well, it's getting late. I should head back home and put my little man to bed. He has to get up early tomorrow to get to my parents' before I go to work. I need to get him back on his sleep pattern." Kate said, getting up slowly.

"It's been really nice having you here, both of you. It would be nice to do it again. If... If Evan wants to come and see Sunny. Or even if Evan is at school or ..."

"That would be nice." she answered, smiling at him.

The situation really hit her when she was in the elevator of his building, on the way down to her car. Had she just agreed to basically go out with him?


	5. Chapter 5

Time for fun

It had been less than a week since he last saw her but he already missed her. He had never felt like that before. An he didn't really know her yet. This had to be a sign that they were meant to be. At least really good friends. More if he was lucky. They had exchanged texts almost everyday since the dinner. He sensed that something had shifted between them, and in her texts he could tell that she had felt it too. They had planned a meeting at the park between their two apartments but she had to cancel last minute due to a case. She had called him that evening to apologize and they ended up talking for a couple of hours, only hanging up when he heard Kate yawn a few times.

He had been inspired after his different talks with Kate and had managed to write four complete chapters in the week, an achievement that had not happened in quite some time. She seemed to inspire him and it was strange because what came out of his imagination had absolutely nothing to do with what they had talked about. It was just … her. She inspired him with who she was and what she spread around her.

It was mid November but the weather was still exceptionally nice. The temperatures had fallen down a bit but the sky was clear blue and the sun was shining brightly. Rick was brought out of his thoughts when his phone rang. He smiled when he saw Kate's name appear on the screen.

"Good morning Detective, what can I do for you on this beautiful day?" he picked up.

"Hey Rick. I was calling to … Uh … well, I … tomorrow is my birthday and we are having a picnic on Coney Island with some colleagues and my parents and … I was wondering if you would like to join us. And Alexis of course." Kate said, trying to find her words.

"Sure. I'd love to come. I can't talk for Alexis and she's not here right now but I'll ask her and I'll let you know."

"Ok, great." Kate said, happy and relieved that he had accepted. Did she really think that he would pass an occasion to be in her company?

"So, when is the outing planned?" Rick asked.

"On Saturday. The whole team got the weekend off because we just closed a big case and ..."

"Well, congratulations then!"

"Thanks." she laughed. "So we planned on meeting there at noon, on the beach , to have lunch and then go to the amusement park."

"Sounds good. And where do you meet? Because the beach is quite big there." he laughed.

"Oh we have a place that we go to every year. It is kind of a ritual if the weather is good. But … maybe we could get there together? It would be easier. You could … maybe you could come to my place and we could take my car or ..."

"That's perfect Kate." he reassured her, sensing the uncertainty in her voice.

"Ok, that's great. See you on Saturday then. Is 10:30 at my place good for you?"

"Sure."

"Ok. So see you then."

"Ok, have a good day. Bye."

When he hung up, he couldn't help the silly grin that spread on his face.

"Richard, have you seen my … oh my God, what is that smile?" his mother asked, coming into his office.

"A girl invited me to her birthday party!" he sang.

"Oh my God, it's thirty-five years ago!" Martha laughed. "Have you seen my pink gloves?"

"Nope, sorry. Now, I need to order some flowers." he declared, typing away on his laptop.

* * *

When Kate got to work the next day, she was in a really good mood. Evan had woken up before her – that's a mystery to be solved – and he had woken her up with kisses all over her face. Then he had given her a hand-made birthday card and he said that she would get her gift in the evening when she would pick him up at her parents' because he had to leave it there so that she wouldn't see it. That plus light traffic on the way to work made a very happy Kate Beckett on her thirty second birthday. When she was up on the homicide floor, she headed straight to the break room to get her coffee before starting what she hoped would be a day of paperwork. If it was only paperwork, her weekend off would be safe and she could go to Coney Island with her family and friends … and Rick.

As she waited for her coffee to be ready, her two colleagues came in, wishing her a happy birthday. After a few minutes of chit chat, they all joined their desks and got started on the paperwork. After a couple of hours and as many refills of coffee, a messenger walked into the bullpen asking for a Detective Beckett. She signed his registry and he bent behind a wall to get what he had to deliver. Kate's mouth dropped with shock when she saw the huge bunch of flowers that he was handing her. She thanked him and went back to her desk. She had to clear half her desk to put the flowers on it. They were all red or yellow, a mix of different flowers. The whole thing was absolutely wonderful.

She picked up the card, even if she had her idea on who might have sent them.

 _To the most beautiful of flowers,_

 _Happy birthday_

 _R.C_

Her smile widened even more and she felt tears gathering in her eyes. This man was so romantic when they weren't even together. _He must be feeling it too_ she thought, as she looked dreamingly at the flowers once more.

"Well, well, it seems like someone has a big admirer"

"Are you jealous Espo?" Kate asked to her colleague who had appeared on the side of her desk with his partner.

He could say by the look on her face that it was something that she liked, and that she seemed serious about it so he decided no to tease her about it … not yet anyway.

"Does it have something to do with the huge smile you had on your face when you got out of the conference room where you made a phone call yesterday?" Ryan asked.

"Maybe." Kate answered, still smiling.

"You know we'll have to investigate at some point right?" Espo asked.

"Don't worry, you won't be left in the dark for too long. He's going to come with us on Saturday." Kate said. She didn't really know why but she didn't especially want to keep that to herself.

"He, uh? That's good to know." Esposito said, suddenly serious.

"Afraid of the competition Javier?" Kevin teased.

"Dude! That's creepy! She's … like my sister. You're sick, man." he answered as the two of them went back to their desks.

She laughed at them and took her phone to text Rick.

 _Thank you for the flowers, they're really beautiful._

She had not even put her phone down that she received a text. She expected it to be from Rick but it was from Lanie. She was summoned to the morgue right away. She looked over the flowers and saw Javier get really interested in his paperwork all of a sudden. No wonder what Lanie wanted to talk about and who had tipped her off.

* * *

He was coming up. She had buzzed him in and he was on his way up. She was scared and excited to see him at the same time. In fact, she was feeling like she did when she went on her first date when she was sisteen. Except that this was not a date. Evan would be there, her fiends would be there, hell even her parents would be there! So why did she feel so … giddy?

Her reflection was cut short by Rick knocking on her front door. She opened it and felt stupid, looking at him who was smiling at her. It's Evan who brought things back to normal.

"Did you bring Sunny?" he asked Rick.

"No, sorry buddy. But you can't take dog to an amusement park. I bet he would get scared anyway." he explained.

"Did you see the necklace that I made for mommy for her birthday?" he asked, pointing at Kate's open shirt collar.

"I did. It's really beautiful. All green, just like her eyes." Rick said, smiling at Kate. "You have a very talented craftsman here."

"Yes I do." she answered, blushing deeply. "Ok, let's go to the beach or everyone will be waiting for us."

Rick took her basket along with his and the three of them walked to the elevator.

"Who exactly is everyone?" he asked.

"Oh, my parents and my colleagues. You might have seen them at the NYPD event. Javier Esposito, Kevin Ryan and Lanie Parish. Oh and Jenny. She's Kevin's girlfriend. They're all really nice, you'll see. Just … my mother might freak out when she sees you. I didn't tell her you were coming and … she's kind of a big fan of your work." Kate said, smiling.

After about an hour in the car, Kate found a parking spot not too far from the beach. As Kate and Rick were taking their things out of the car, Evan started to get impatient.

"Come on, Mommy!"

"Well, you can help, can't you mister? So you take this bag here and you go see if someone is already there ok?" Kate asked, handing her a bag. "And don't move the bag too much ok, the cupcakes are in it and we need them complete."

"You made cupcakes? I love cupcakes" Rick said, watching Evan run away to the beach. He stopped, looked back at them and ran forward. "I think someone is there."

"Yeah, I saw my parents' car when we came. I wouldn't have let him go otherwise."

"Your parents are here already?" Rick asked, visibly tensing.

"Yes, why? Is there a problem?"

"No, no? It's just ..."

"Why are you nervous Rick?" Kate asked, closing the trunk of her car.

"You know why."

"Yes, but I want you to say it?" she smirked.

"I like you Kate. A lot. And the 'meet the parents' aspect usually come after a sensible period of dates and other activities. Not before."

"I like you too Rick. A lot. And this is weird, I'll give you that. I hesitated a long time before inviting you today. But … you'll find it silly but … I couldn't really imagine my birthday to be celebrated without you. I know we haven't known each other for long but I ..."

"I completely understand Kate. I feel exactly the same way."

"Really?"

"Yeah." he answered softly.

She could feel him bend toward her, she could see his face come closer … only to fly back when a car honked next to them.

"Hey Chica, ready for your birthday celebration?" Javier asked, getting out of his car.

If looks could kill, he would be dead right now. And he knew it, given the smirk that he had on his face.

* * *

To say that Rick was tense at the beginning of the picnic would be the understatement of the year. But he relaxed with time, and with the help of Evan of asked him to tell everyone about his dog. Once they had finished eating, they packed everything back into the cars and walked to the amusement park. Evan could not be stopped. He was running all around, talking to everyone animatedly.

"I want to do ALL the games." he said to his mother while they were waiting to get inside.

"You can't buddy. Soem of them have a height limit and your still too small for them." Kate said.

"But Mommy I'm a big boy!"

"I know, but still not tall enough. But hey, I'm sure there are things that you can do today that you couldn't do last time." she smiled.

"I want to get big really quick so I can do all the games!" he declared before running off to catch up with Esposito who had promsied some cotton candy.

"I don't want him to get too big too fast." Kate said.

"I'm right there with you. I don't want my litte girl to grow up either. But I'm sorry to inform you that we can't do anything about it." he laughed sadly. "So, can I win something for you, as a birthday gift?"

"What are you, fifteen?" Kate laughed.

"Double that. And add ten and you got it. Now, what do you want me to win for you?"

"I love elephants." Kate said.

"Stuff elephant it is. Now come on!" he said, grabbing her by the hand and leading her in an alley of the park.

"She looks different, doesn't she?" Jim asked his wife, watching his daughter get away hand in hand with her 'good friend Rick'

"How can you be so clueless Jim!" Johanna laughed. "She's in love. She might not even know it yet but she his. And he is too. You should be happy for her."

"I am, I am. It's just … I haven't seen her like that since Will died. Even with Evan, she looked happy but … not completely somehow."

"Now she's got the missing piece for complete happiness."


	6. Chapter 6

Thanksgiving

"Come on Mom, do we really have to do it today? It's going to be overcrowded everywhere!" Kate complained.

"And when do you think it is not going to be crowded the weekend before Thanksgiving? You have to work, I have to work. It's today or not at all. And I know a little man who will be more than disappointed if he doesn't have his turkey next Thursday. I took the day off to go shopping with you because I knew you didn't work so we are going and that's all there is to it." Johanna sermoned.

"But Mom, I still have to ..."

"Stop it Katie. We are going now and that's final. I swear, you're worse than your son! We're leaving now, take your purse." Johanna left, leaving the door of Kate's apartment open behind her.

"And you're getting bossier with your old age!" Kate shouted before taking her bag and following her mother.

Half an hour later, they were at the supermarket. At the overcrowded supermarket. Getting bumped in by other carts, other people as they tried to move through the aisles to get everything they needed.

"Ok, let's play strategy here. You take this part of the list and the cart, I take this part and I'll try to find a basket somewhere." Kate said, tearing the shopping list in half. "I have the day off and I do not plan on spending it here. Here you go. I'll come and find you when I have everything." she finished, turning around in search of a basket.

"I hope for you Evan didn't get his character from you or you'll be sorry later." Johanna mumbled, taking the cart and starting on her list.

Not watching where she was going, she crashed into another cart.

"I'm so sorry, I should have … Rick! Hi!"

"Johanna! Hello. How are you doing?"

"Great. And you? Your ego feels better?" Johanna laughed.

"You know what, I signed up for shooting lessons. I will win something for Kate, and soon!" he said, pouting.

"Don't worry, she didn't think any less of you after … that."

"Can we talk about something else? Oh, like the photos you emailed me. Thanks for that, they're really great. Alexis was so jealous when I showed them to her. She was stuck at a sleepover which turned out to be a disaster and I was out having fun."

"I'm sure she can come with all of us next year. And that I'll have met her by then." Johanna winked at him, making Rick blush slightly.

He was going to respond when Kate barged in the alley, her basket full of ingredients.

"Mom, are you finished? Can we go now I want to … Rick! Hey!" she exclaimed, a huge smile replacing the angry brow on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to find something to eat for Thursday before everything is gone." he answered, laughing lightly, his eyes diving into hers.

"Well, I'll leave you two to talk and get on with my list." Johanna said, going away. When she looked over her shoulder, she couldn't help but smile. It had been a really long time since she had seen her daughter look so happy. Way too long.

Kate couldn't get the smile off her face. She just couldn't. That what he did to her. He made her feel all … tingly. And yet she knew she had to get her face back to normal because if it lasted any longer she would just look stupid, smiling so big at the supermarket.

"So, spending the day off shopping uh?" Rick asked.

"Yeah. But my mother dragged me here. I didn't want to come but she forced me. I hope I'm not like that with Evan." she laughed.

"Well, he must still like you. After all, he did win you something for your birthday."

"Do you think one day you will manage to get over it?"

"I don't think so. It was quite humiliating. Not being able to impress the girl on the first date is a bad start."

"You think of it as our first date?" Kate asked, the smile back on her face.

"I do. Does that … bother you?"

"No, it doesn't. Not at all. I was just … not sure that ..."

"That I liked you? I told you Kate, I like you. I really like you. Even if we haven't known each other for that long."

"I'm glad. Really, really glad." Kate said, the smile still growing. "I'm sorry I can't stop smiling." she laughed.

"Don't be sorry. You're even more beautiful when you're smiling. It makes your eyes shine more than ever." he said, making her blush deeply.

"Wow. That's the most beautiful thing anyone ever said to me in a supermarket." Kate laughed.

"People tend to be too conventional nowadays." he replied, looking in her eyes and trying to convey everything that he wanted to tell her.

"I'm sorry to bother you two lovebirds but could you grab me this can of soup darling? I'm not tall enough." an old woman asked Rick.

"Sure. Here you go ma'am." Rick repleid, handing her the can she wanted.

"Thank you darling, it's kind of you. Oh, and you should marry her, such a beauty!" the old woman added before leaving.

Just as Rick was about to answer, Kate's phone rang. She looked at it and saw that her mother had sent her a text saying that she was finished and asking for Kate to meet her so they could pay.

"I … I have to go. My mother is waiting for me. But … I am going to the park later with Evan so … maybe we could meet again there? With no intrusive old ladies or mothers?"

"Yeah sure. I need to take Sunny out anyway. Text me when you're there and I'll come join you."

"Great. See you later then." Kate said, kissing him on the cheek quickly before leaving, her own cheeks turning bright red when she realised what she had just done.

* * *

Evan had been playing for no more than five minutes when Rick and Sunny arrived. The boy immediately stopped what he was doing and ran to the dog, completely ignoring Rick. He noticed him only when he handed him the leash, asking him if he could take care of Sunny for a while. The boy smiled like never before. As he was taking the dog around the small park, Rick went to the bench Kate was sitting on.

"You know, you just made his day." she said when Rick sat down next to her. Closer than they had ever been before. "And that means a lot today because I bought him a turkey outfit this afternoon."

"A turquey outfit? That's so cool! I would love to have one!"

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Kate laughed.

"It's too bad they don't have those for adults."

"Only you could want to wear something like that." she said.

"Admit it, I would look super cute in a turkey outfit." he teased, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I will have to see you in it to be able to judge." she said, moving closer to him.

"The best part in all that is the fact that you don't believe I can actually do it."

"Of course you won't do it." Kate laughed.

"I will do it. Tell you what, on Thursday, let's say 3 o'clock so we all have time to go back home and eat, we meet right back here and I will be in a turkey outfit"

"You will not!"

"I will. But I do have one thing to ask you."

"Of course you have. What is it?"

"Could you bring Evan with you? And dress him in his costume. So I don't look like a complete idiot."

"Sure. That I can do."

"Well, that's a date then."

"So, let me recap. On our first date you fail to win me an elephant, and on our second date you are going to be dressed as a turkey?"

"Yes. That's exactly it."

"Well, let's hope for you it goes well." Kate said, winking at him.

* * *

When Kate arrived at the park on Thrusday afternoon, there was not many people there and Evan had all the games pretty much to himself. Dressed as a turkey, he brought a smile on the face of everyone who saw him.

"Well, it's nice to see that you completed your part of the deal, I feel less stupid now." Rick said from behing her.

Kate turned around and couldn't help but laugh when she saw him.

"Oh my God! You really did it!"

"Of course I did. I'm not dissapointing you twice in a row." Rick said, sitting next to her.

"How did you even find a costume to fit you?" She asked, looking at the costume more closely.

"My mother brought it back from the theatre she works at. Apparently they have every costume you could want there. And given that they found this one, I think that's true."

"Hey Rick! Rick! You look like me!" Evan said, running to them. "You're a big turkey! Like the one Grandma put in the oven!" he continued, laughing.

"I don't fit in an oven. You, on the other hand, would fit perfectly! But there wouldn't be much to eat on you. You're too skinny."

"I can't go in the oven! Mommy says it's forbidden because it's dangerous!"

"Mommy is right! You can only put food in the oven. And I bet the turkey your grandmother put in the oven is going to be delicious."

"Well it better be because she actually pushed me out of my own kitchen because I wasn't doing it right apparently." Kate said as Evan ran back to play.

"You're hosting?"

"Yes. My mom made me. She says it's the perfect way to get settled in a new apartment. To host a holiday dinner."

"She's right. And if she's doing the cooking, all you have to do is show up at your place."

"Are you having dinner with Alexis?" Kate asked.

"That was the plan but her mother showed up last night. And when I say last night, I mean her banging on the front door at two in the morning." Rick said. "She had just decided that she simply could not spend Thanksgiving without her daughter – which by the way didn't seem to be a problem for her these last five years – and she had booked dinner for the two of them without telling anyone. So, unfortunaltely no, I'm not having dinner with my daughter. It's going to be a first in fifteen years."

"Oh, I'm sorry. And you can't go with them?"

"Nope. Meredith has been very clear about that. She doesn't want me there. And Alexis was so happy when she saw her mother this morning that I couldn't say no."

"That's too bad. But if it can make you feel better, you do look cute in your turkey costume."

"I knew it! You can't resist me, even when I'm dressed up as something you are gonna eat in a couple hours."

"Well, you did hold your part of the deal, I say you deserve a reward." she said, smiling sweetly, looking at him in the eyes.

"And what could that be?" Rick asked.

"I can't tell you. But I can show you." she said, her head already moving towards his.

"Please do."

A few seconds later, they were finally where they both wanted to be. Against each other's lips. It was their first kiss but they both felt like it would not be the last one.

It was the beginning. The beginning of something? Maybe the beginning of a lifetime?

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
